<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Narrator by kudoameco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502507">Narrator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco'>kudoameco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>kt - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Narrator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“来，说说你当时的感觉。”</p><p>“做那种事情……的感觉，你让我怎么说。就……就很舒服啊，也很快乐。”</p><p>“怎么个舒服？具体一点。”</p><p>“就……<br/>一开始，我是不太习惯的，因为我是做下面的那个嘛，你也明白的，就，不是很适应。因为不适应，就有点抗拒，一开始做，我都没让他做到底，因为总是听别人说全进去会很疼，那时候我们每天都要拍摄，就又怕疼又怕被拍到不自然的样子……</p><p>然后，他就很有耐心的哄我啊，给我做扩张，给我口交。不得不说，rapper的舌头是真的很灵活，他收着牙齿的时候，那点凸出的下颌正好包住鼓起的蘑菇头，吸溜起来我就得迷缝着眼，屏住那口气，不然一松开我整个人都得泄了。</p><p>……我也提过要帮他用嘴巴做，他并不强迫我要平等交换，总是说着我开心就好，不要非得勉强做。那我，就偷懒，用手，或者直接睡过去，他也不和我抱怨。</p><p>你问我睡哪里？当然是宿舍了，大厂就那一栋宿舍楼。哦，你问我和他怎么睡？我和他，好几次睡在练习室里。还好廊坊冬天暖气开得足，不然我们俩在练习室得感冒八百回。</p><p>为什么要在练习室？因为不好意思在宿舍啊，宿舍里有三个小孩呢，哈哈。<br/>那时候他经常来等我下课，我们当时都是要争取出道位的人，练到后半夜是常有的事。他就一边玩手机一边等我，或者我买一大袋零食等他。即便如此我们凑到一块就常常是为了那件事。</p><p>……我就挺喜欢他这样弄我的，等我们两个人在练习室，我把灯一关，他把羽绒衣样地上一铺，心领神会的两人就裹在羽绒衣里亲来亲去。</p><p>他亲人同样很厉害，嘴唇软软的像果冻，可是力气也很厉害，不知道从哪里学来的功夫，很会用他的嘴唇在磨我，磨得我先受不了了张嘴；还会用舌头磨我的牙齿，舌头塞进来的时候憋得我猛拍他的背；我也有在努力的缠他的舌尖，就是没有办法，还要被他取笑说念石狮子。</p><p>有一次，我记得很深的，就是初雪前面那晚。大家录音回来快三点了，我宿舍那几个把我锁在外面，我就拐到他宿舍去睡了。快天亮的时候他伸手来弄我，对，我还喜欢他用手，三根手指那么粗就觉得受不了，无法想象他那么大的东西放进来。那时候我和他都还是点到为止，想到接着往下做会疼，我就想是不是两个人进行到这一步就足够了。<br/>说起来，我当时还对做全套这件事，没有太多的执念。和他看着初雪的时候就想，能够表达喜欢就可以了吧？后来，真的被他一干到底，才知道爱一定要这么做。</p><p>什么时候……时候……真的要告诉你？？咳咳，就是在美国，中途回国前的那一天。细节，细节我不想告诉你，不好意思。</p><p>哦，一定要说啊，把我能想起来的一定要说。先想起来的就是，痛。主要还是心理上的突破，因为后面我和他做过那么多次，客观条件没变，感觉是越来越爽了，那第一次就是因为心理上的那道膜破掉了吧。</p><p>还有就是，第一次看他流这么多汗，他头发很多，你知道吧，他甩甩头，把我按到在浴缸的时候，汗水洒在我脸上，滴滴雨落，多性感。<br/>我那么喜欢性感这种调调，一下就被他迷得七荤八素的，后面磨得有点肿了还想缠着他做，就是想看他在我身上流下的汗。</p><p>后来才知道做这种事的是会惦记上的，夏天以后大家都很忙，可是如果不让我和他见面时先做一次，我在台上碰到他的手都会抖，那层汗就先把我吸附。他那种夏天还要吹热风的怪胎，汗都跑到我身上来了。</p><p>我那么想做这种事……是不是………不太正常啊……</p><p>接了一个很长时间封闭的综艺，我都要难过死了，没有手机人间蒸发，只能靠记忆来回想，本来以为可以隔离一段时间就好了，没想到一见面就旧病复发，再次见面那天晚上动静大到舍友想帮我叫110。</p><p>还好后面是冬天，没有那层体温的吸引了，可是看他的脸上的痣，还是忍不住想按一按，亲一亲。<br/>然后他就拉着我的头发，我那时候头发可短了，像个秃毛兔子，拍着我屁股叫我长尾巴。</p><p>我可是真的会长尾巴哦，嘿嘿，他总说我是发情的兔子。</p><p>喏…你看，尾巴……</p><p>大概，就这么多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“朱正廷，你刚才说的，全部是你臆想。”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>